Roses have Thorns...
by Bianca1
Summary: Legolas's sister, the princess of Mirkwood, welcomes the company, now eight only 8 people, into the palace. Is a Frodo romace and kind of another character with Legolas romance...PG13 for later situations, but it may end up being more...depends on how I w
1. The Prince Returns

AN: Hey, this is a pathetic excuse of a fanfic compared to some of the ones out there, I'm trying, right? Anyway, please take the time to read it, because I'd like to see what other people think, in the words of Mr. Springer, my cool (and slightly ecentric) band director, we are our worst critics….actually, someone else probably said that first, but I don't know who, and he says it all the time, so now it's his qoute…Anyway, go ahead and read my story!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, whay must I bother to do this? Everyone should know from the sucky quality of my story that I do not pretend to own the characters from Lord of the Rings….though versions of them live in my head and tell me how to write the story….anyway, anyone you recognize from Tolkein is not mine, the only things that are mine are Ania, Gabby, the fact that elves can be small, the 'plot' (if you could call it that), and unfortunately the servant who acts like she has a thorn up her ass…. SO DON'T SUE ME! Um…please…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ania Greenleaf looked out her window at the sky above Mirkwood and smiled. She could tell it was going to be a great day! But she somehow felt that her elation had to do with something different than the clear blue of the sky after a beautiful sunrise.  
  
Shrugging, she undid the buttons of her nightdress and pulled it off, slipping a dark green gown over her head. It was made of a silky material and the skirts swung as she moved. Looking at herself in the mirror and spinning around, she thought (and not for the first time) how much she loved being a princess, despite all the duties and such. And a special princess at that, she reminded herself. All her clothes were specially made to fit her form, and also her exact taste, for she was a very different elf. She had come across the gene that was passed down inactively for years through certain elf families and tried to think of it as more blessing than curse. Elves with this gene, even though they are 100% elf blood are quite small, she herself being at only around three feet and one half inch tall! Of course her family and people loved her, but it could be annoying sometimes, the only one who can't climb to the back of a horse with out assistance!  
  
Ania's thought of happiness were broken when a head popped into her room. A pair of hazel eyes peered at her and slightly tousled black hair fell around them. "Finally awake, are we, Gabriella?" she asked, and laughed. Gabriella Shaine was her best friend, and was considered slightly mad by most of the people of Mirkwood.  
  
"Yes, because I, unlike some stuck up elves I know, like to sleep with both eyelids touching thank you very much." Said Gabby, stepping into the room. I had not mentioned it. One of the reasons the elves though her a bit odd was the fact that she slept deeply, for long periods of time, with both eyes shut, and disliked to be woken until the sun was at least half way into the sky. Part of it might be because her father was a human, but they still thought it was strange.  
  
She giggled. "Now, braid my hair before your brother sees me!" she said, sitting at the chair in front of Ania's mirror, and looking at herself. Ani rolled her eyes, but started to braid small sections of her friends black hair, after running an ivory comb through it.  
  
"You do know," Ani said, bobbing about Gabriella as she braided and pinned up her friend's hair, "that my brother is away on a quest, and hasn't been home for months."  
  
"Yes, I know, and by the way, that's enough, my hair looks great now," said Gabby, getting up and looking in the mirror. "But he could drop in for a visit any time, and I would like to be prepared. Did I ever mention how lucky you are to have a mirror in your room?"  
  
"Actually, you've mentioned it many, many times." Said Ania, laughing. "It is because I am the daughter of Thranduil and you are a daughter of one of my mother's maidens."  
  
Gabby tried to hit her, but she ducked out of the way, giggling like 16 year olds. They were still considered teenagers by elf standards, and didn't looks a day older than 20. "Excuse my, milady, and, er, Gabriel," said a servant, poking her head in the door. Ani gave a fake cough that sounded like 'uh', but looking intently at the person. "The greatest news is spreading around town like wildfire! The Prince Legolas has returned, along with eight others from foreign lands! I would not have believed it if I hadn't spotted them myself!"  
  
The princess's smile grew wider and wider by the second and soon she was grinning so much it appeared painful. Gabriella's mouth hung open, then she started screaming to Ania, "What did I tell you? I told you he was! I told you!"  
  
The servant gave her an odd look and stalked off. "Oh Gabby, I knew today would be a wonderful day, I just did! But I never imagined this wonderful! My brother returning!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend's stomach, not being able to reach her neck, being around 2 feet shorter.  
  
  
  
As eight people approached the palace in Mirkwood, a small blond figure rushed through the doors and leaped into the arms of Legolas. "Ani!" he said happily, and swung the girl around.  
  
"Legolas, it's great to see you again!" said the girl, jumping down and grinning. The first thing that came to Frodo Baggin's mind was an elf child, but looking at her more closely, the curves underneath her fitted dress proved otherwise. But she was only around 3 feet tall, how could she be a full-grown elf maiden. Frodo shrugged, but his gaze was still drawn to her.  
  
She must have felt eyes on her, because she turned to the rest of them, he golden braids swinging as her head turned. "Brother, you have to introduce me to these people! But first, we shall go inside and have a meal, for you must be terribly weary after a long journey!"  
  
She turned and led them into the Palace, through halls, and they came to a small room with a large polished wooden table in the middle and a fire crackling merrily in a corner hearth. "I suppose you would like the Great Hall better, but Father has a council there at the moment and wishes not to be disturbed." She said, and smiled. "I will go prepare food and drink. While I'm gone, sit down, and make yourself comfortable. You are all welcome in this house."  
  
She turned on her heel and walked down a corridor and for a short time they listened to the soft patter of her steps on the stone floor echo and fade away. "She certainly has a bit of energy." Said Gimli, raising an eyebrow at Legolas.  
  
"My younger sister, Ania Greenleaf, Princess of Mirkwood." Said Legolas, smiling. "And her energy comes from being young, much younger than I."  
  
"How old is she?" asked Frodo. He felt a certain interest in the girl, Ania, and she was unlike any other elf he had ever seen.  
  
"One hundred and fifty, which is quite young for one of us. Around 19 in human standards, and 28 in hobbit years." Legolas smiled strangely at Frodo, " not out of your range, I presume, Mr. Baggins."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Frodo, embarrassed. "You can't be suggesting that I would be…attracted to…a child!"  
  
Merry laughed as color rapidly rose to Frodo's face. "She is hardly a child from what I have noticed, and I'm positive you have also, the way you were gaping at her!"  
  
"I was not gaping at her! I was surprised, so I was looking at her!" Frodo yelled, his usually milk white face turning an even deeper red. He then flushed when he noticed that Ania had been standing at the door, listening to part of the conversation. Giving him a strange look, she set a bowl of soup and a plate of bread in front of each man, and one at the a chair at one end of the table. She set a crystal goblet in front of each and filled in with wine (even her own) and sat down.  
  
"Now, Legolas, tell me about these good people!" she said, smiling down the table at her brother.  
  
"Alright, there is myself, and Gimli the Dwarf, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir of Gondor, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo." He said, pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, all of you! I am Ania Greenleaf, and yes, I you wondered," she said, raising an eyebrow, "I am an elf, there is no other blood in my veins."  
  
"Ani?" said a voice, and Gabby's head poked in the doorway. Would you mind terribly if I joined you?"  
  
Ania smiled, and got up. "Of course not, Gabriella, have a seat, I will get you soup and wine."  
  
She ladled more soup into a bowl, grabbed a plate of bread, poured another glass of wine, and set them down in front of Gabriella. "This is my friend, the Lady Gabriella of Mirkwood, and Gabby, these are, well, I haven't memorized all your names yet, so if you would forgive me, could you tell her?"  
  
Each of the eight gave Gabriella their name (except Legolas). Ani stifled a giggle when she noticed her brother staring at Gabby. So her friend's love was unrequited after all! But mine could be… said a voice in the back of her head. She did seem to feel herself falling for this Frodo person, Baggins was his last name, she thought. Yes, Frodo Baggins. He did have something about him…  
  
She looked over at him and smiled. He had curly dark brown hair and big innocent sapphire blue eyes. He definitely was good looking, yes, very handsome… she thought… But he couldn't like you…  
  
There was that little nagging voice again! You would happen to be over 100 years older than he is…  
  
Trying to shake off the feeling, she got up, and announced that she would be going for a walk n the gardens. "If any of you wish to join me," she said, and she looked at each of them in turn, Frodo last, and her eyes lingered on him, "I am sure Legolas will show you they way, won't you, brother?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" said Legolas. "Find me later, Ani! I have much to share with you, and a gift."  
  
She smiled warmly. "I look forward to hear of all your adventures!" she said, and then turned. "Farewell for now!"  
  
And with that she walked away, and they listened in silence as her footsteps echoed into the distance again…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the first chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I like reviews! Any flames will be used to cook marshmallows…. 


	2. The Gardens, Sunrise, and and Awkward Br...

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews!  
  
Anil: Yay, my first reviewer! ( Thankies!  
  
Zurizip: Lol, thanks! You're right, there aren't enough Frodo romances out there (Te he…)  
  
Wynjamor: He he I read your ficcies, they're good…I just haven't reviewed yet **smacks self in face** stupid little me…lol, I review soon! They're really good.  
  
Rina-San: ( Yeah! Another review! Thanks!  
  
SylvieHarrison: **shrugs** Where did I get the idea that this was a bad story…actually, I dunno…I just always criticize myself…Thanks!  
  
NicolaPadfoot: Thanks! I e-mail you! Lol, thankies!  
  
Kittyhawk: Tanks!  
  
I hope it's a good Frodo romance…it's my first LOTR fic, except one I wrote after having WAY too much caffeine at midnight, which was just…scary...I might post it as a humor fic sometime…lol…  
  
Solfides: Thanks! **Bows** te he...  
  
Princess Circe: He he, Okies, I continue! Yay hooray and all that good stuff!  
  
Anyway, thanks so much **hands a choco chip cookie (or whatever kind you like best) and a strawberry laughy taffy thing to each of the reviewers and grins... now on with the story…and like my crazy band director says, I am my worst chipmunk…uh, critic…I meant critic… ((This is what happens when you give me caffine, a word program, a keyboard, a computer, and an idea for a semi plot late at night…be afraid…be very afraid…))  
  
Disclaimer: Must I do this? Oh yeah, I kinda have to…all right, you should know this already, but all Tolkein characters, the city of Lothlorien, and anything else you recognize from the books is not mine, so don't sue me…you'll lose money, trust me…a lawyer costs more than I have…I do own Ania, Gabby, the semi plot, and this blueberry muffin **waves it around**…. And I wished I owned Frodo/Elijha Wood…but that's beside the point, so I shall stop rambling now…cheers!  
  
  
  
"Legolas?" said a small voice outside the prince's door. He got up and opened the door, and smiled down at Ania. "You wished to speak to me?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" he said, and grinned, stepping out into the hall. "Would you like to take a walk through the gardens, or have you tired of that for today?"  
  
"I would never tire of the gardens, if I spent every hour there, I would never find any less interest in them. Come, I am sure you have much to tell me!" she said, then hugged him. "You have no idea how glad I am you are home!"  
  
"I do know, because I am just as glad to be home!" said Legolas, "Many times I thought I would never get to see you again…or Gabriella…"  
  
The corners of Ani's mouth twisted into a smile. "Gabby has waited for your return." She said and looked up at her tall brother. "Ever day she told me you could come home, and I kept saying, 'Gabby, you are crazy!', but here you are!"  
  
"Alas, I cannot stay." Said Legolas, looking at the floor. "Though it pains me to leave you again, I am afraid we must, we are on a quest, and we can't just stay here forever and forget about that."  
  
"I supposed that it was too good to be entirely true!" said Ani, but she smiled at him. "The important thing is, you are here for a time."  
  
"And I am glad of that." He said as the walked into the large gardens around the palace.  
  
"Now, brother, tell me of all your adventures!"  
  
He told her everything, starting with the Council of Elrond and ending with entering Mirkwood.  
  
"And from Lorien, I brought you this." He said, drawing a silver necklace from his pocket. The rose shaped pendant shimmered in the moonlight as she put it around her neck.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, smiling at it. "But I could not accept such a gift!"  
  
"It was made for you." Said her brother, smiling. "You must keep it, baby sister. Though, you are not a baby any longer, are you? My friend Frodo has taken quite a liking to you, though he seems reluctant to show it."  
  
Her mouth hung open, and did not close until Legolas pushed it gently shut and waved his hand in front of Ani's face. "Shall I tell him you feel the same?" he asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"No! I don't…NO!" she exclaimed, blushing brilliantly. "Legolas, you wouldn't! I don't like...AH!"  
  
"Of course you don't like him!" Legolas said sarcastically, trying to keep a straight face. He then dropped his mouth open, and stared straight ahead, imitating her.  
  
"I did NOT look like that!" she said, hitting him in the arm.  
  
"You did too, because you are deeply and madly in love with my friend!" he said, laughing and trying to duck another punch.  
  
"Gabriellaaaaa…" Ani crooned, causing Legolas to hit her that time. She ducked under his arm, but her caught her, and picked her up. Spinning around with Ania dangling upside down, Legolas didn't notice Ani grabbing his ankle until it was too late. He fell over and she got up, running. He was soon back on his feet, and chased after her through the gardens.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Ania stood on her balcony, watching the sunrise. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned around. Two big blue eyes watched her from the darkness of her room. Turning back to the sunrise, she smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Frodo smiled and stepped closer to the door, not into the light yet though. "Yes, but only a mere shadow of your own beauty." He said, and she felt his eyes on her.  
  
"You flatter me, Frodo Baggins, for I would never be that beautiful. The sunrise and the sunset, and nature's beauty is more than anyone, even the fairest of elven maidens, can compete with." She said, and turned around. "Are you a poet, writer, or simply a charmer to put maidens in his trance with those blue eyes of yours, and your flattering words?"  
  
He laughed, and stepped onto the balcony. "I am none of those, milady. I simply am inspired," he said, and smiled at her, "by your beauty."  
  
"Then come with me, if you do not plan to put me in a trance and steal my heart, then break it by giving it back." She said, and smiled. "Let us watch the sunrise from the best place in the Palace."  
  
She leaned against the rail and played with a charm on her necklace absently, sneaking glances at Frodo when she could. She was definitely falling for him, but was he falling for her, too? She didn't know, and wasn't sure she wanted to.  
  
While watching Ania, Frodo saw her turn to look at him, and felt the color rise to his cheeks. He noticed a slight tinge in her face too, but shrugged it off. "Well, I have to say that with you here, I find it hard to watch the sunset, for my gaze is drawn to you, Frodo." She said, cocking her head and looking at him.  
  
"I do not need to watch the sunset, because I see it reflected in your hair and eyes, but being made ten times more beautiful." Said the hobbit, looking down at her. She had forgotten the sunset, and was staring at him intently.  
  
"You truly are a charmer, but I hope that if you take my heart away, you do not break it." Said Ania, and she took Frodo's hand. "You have been through much, too much for your few years, more than I have in all of mine."  
  
He said nothing, but they drew closer and their faces were inches apart, when there was a banging on Ani's bedroom door, and it burst open. "Ani, breakfast is almost ready, so you should get dress-," said Gabriella, but she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Frodo embracing Ania on the balcony. "-ssed…"  
  
"Well, I'll just be leaving now…" he said, and walked out the door. Ani watched him, then glared at Gabby.  
  
"Gabriella Shaine, today of all days you get up like a normal elf!" exclaimed Ani, throwing her hands up in the air. She seemed to regain her composure, and said in a very calm voice, "Now, what were you saying?"  
  
"Breakfast is going to be ready…so you should…you now, get dressed…." Gabby said, and then grinned widely. "And then you have to tell me EVERYTHING!"  
  
"There's nothing to tell! We watched the sunrise!" said Ani, her cheeks going red.  
  
"Yes, you just watched the sunrise, holding hands and staring at each other! And I bet you kissed!" she said, giggling.  
  
"No, I…we didn't!" Ania said as she pulled a gold colored dress over her head. "We only watched the sunrise and talked a bit."  
  
But we would have kissed, if Gabby hadn't come…she thought, and shook her head.  
  
Gabriella shook her head with a smirk. "Sure, you weren't even thinking about it…" she said sarcastically, and caused an earring to go flying from Ania's hand toward her.  
  
As the two girls walked to breakfast together, giggling, they got many strange looks from other elves, but ignored them. Ani felt like she was walking on air until they entered the dining hall. Frodo was sitting at the table, talking to her brother and waiting for breakfast. Their eyes met, and Ania froze for a moment. Gabby pushed her gently, and she continued walking, looking away, and feeling her cheeks go red.  
  
This is going to be awkward…she thought as she sat down. She found that through breakfast, she was staring at her plate through most of the meal. Her eyes met Frodo's a couple of times, and they turned away quickly when this happened. Gabby sat, watching them, and looking like she was about to burst out laughing, as Frodo and Ania had pointedly taken seats as far away from eachother as possible.  
  
A/N: Kay, that's the second chapter…hope you liked it…please review!!! Flames will be used to make smores…Cheers! -Bianca 


End file.
